Get Well Soon, Jeongmin
by Fasma
Summary: "G-gwenchana, hyung… Perutku hanya sedikit sakit." / "Ya! Gwenchana?" / "Lebih baik kita pindahkan ke rumah sakit pusat. Pasien harus menjalani operasi secepatnya." / "Mianhae…" / "Kau harus istirahat total saat ini. begitulah kata uisa tadi." / Boyfriend / RnR


**Title: Get Well Soon, Jeongmin**

**Genre: Family, Drama**

**Author: Anggra**** Ini**** Fasma**

**Cast: Boyfriend**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Ya! Gwenchana?" / "Ya! Gwenchana?" / "Lebih baik kita pindahkan ke rumah sakit pusat. Pasien harus menjalani operasi secepatnya." / "Mianhae…" / "Kau harus istirahat total saat ini. begitulah kata uisa tadi."**

Hanya satu kegalauan saia karena membaca postingan temen dan ramainya twitter yang mengatakan bahwa Jeongmin sakit T.T #MaBias :'( #GetWellSoonJeongmin

**###**

"Ah! Akhirnya! Kami kembali negaraku tercinta!" Teriak Donghyun ketika mereka telah keluar dari pesawat.

Ini memang hari kepulangan mereka setelah mengisi semua jadwal di Jepang beberapa waktu yang mereka telah selesai dan saatnya mereka untuk kembali ke Negara asal mereka dan kembali melanjutkan berbagai aktifitas mereka yang padat disana.

Van melaju dengan cepat. Saat ini mereka benar-benar lelah, bahkan ketiga magnae mereka pun telah tertidur pulas.

"Hey, aku lapar. Kalian lapar tidak?" Tanya Donghyun pada member yang lain. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pada Jeongmin dan Hyunseong.

"Sedikit, hyung." Jawab Hyunseong.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Donghyun sekali lagi pada Jeongmin.

Jeongmin tetap diam.

Donghyun menautkan alisnya pada Hyunseong, sedangkan Hyunseong hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, kini mereka telah sampai di dorm. Magnae kembar mereka berjalan gontai menuju kamar mereka, begitu juga dengan Minwoo. Donghyun terpaksa menggendong Minwoo yang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Ya! Banyak makanan disini." Teriak Hyunseong dari arah dapur. Ia melihat meja makan mereka yang telah penuh dengan berbagai makanan. Seperti jajjangmyeon, kimchi lengkap dengan nasi, dan beberapa makanan yang lain.

Donghyun baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan ikut bergabung bersama Hyunseong. "Pasti dari meneger. Tadi aku bilang ke manager kalau kita semua sedang lapar. Ahaha." Tawanya garing.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya hanya kau yang lapar. Aku berani taruhan."

"Ah, ne. aku benar-benar lapar." Donghyun segera mengambil sebuah tempat duduk dan siap dengan mangkuknya.

"Dimana Jeongmin?" Tanya Donghyun dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Sepertinya dia dikamar."

"Apa dia tidur?"

"Sepertinya tidak, hyung. Ah, biar aku ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia juga lapar."

Hyunseong segera menghampiri Jeongmin yang sekarang berada dikamarnya.

'tok tok'

"Jeongmin-a, bolehkan aku masuk?"

'klek'

Ia membuka pintu perlahan setelah mendengar suara seseorang mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Ya! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hyunseong. Ia baru saja melihat Jeongmin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sedang mengelap mulut dan tangannya yang basah.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku baru saja cuci muka." Ia memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Hyunseong terlihat tak percaya. "Cuci muka? Mengapa wajahmu tidak basah?"

Jeongmin terlihat gelagapan. "A-aku tadi sikat gigi dulu. Tapi aku mendengarnu mengetuk pintu, jadi aku bermaksud menemuimu dulu, baru cuci muka." Ia kembali memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Kau mau apa, hyung?"

"Ah, apa kau sudah ke dapur? Disana banyak sekali makanan. Sepertinya manager yang memberikannya pada kita."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. sekarang kau harus kesana." Hyunseong menarik tangan Jeongmin dan menyeretnya ke meja makan dan mendudukkannya disana.

"Dimana Kwangmin dan Youngmin?" Tanya Donghyun pada Jeongmin.

"Mereka dikamar, hyung. Sedang tidur. Sepertinya mereka sangat lelah."

"Jadi, kau ingin makan apa?" Hyunseong meletakkan semangkuk nasi didepan Jeongmin. "Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, hyung. Kau makan saja dulu."

"Aniyo. Kita makan bersama."

"Oh ya, simpan untuk Minwoo, Kwangmin, dan Youngmin. Mereka pasti akan merasa sangat lapar setelah bangun tidur nanti."

Jeongmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdiri dan hendak mengambil dua piring makanan disana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hyunseong.

"Menyimpan ini untuk para magnae."

"Kau makan saja, biar aku yang mengerjakannya."

Jeongmin kembali mengangguk patuh. Ia kembali duduk dan mulai menyuapkan sesumpit kimchi kedalam mulutnya.

Baru sekitar 2 suapan, jeongmin menghentikan makannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang, hyung."

"Makanmu sedikit sekali." Sahut Hyunseong.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

"Um? Baiklah. Nanti jika kau kembali lapar, kau bisa ikut makan dengan tiga magnae kita."

Jeongmin tersenyum menanggapi.

Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya seperti memaksa untuk keluar. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menghidupkan wastafel. Setelahnya ia menundukkan kepalanya pada wastafel itu, mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menghambat tenggorokannya.

"Ya! Gwenchana?"

Donghyun dan Hyunseong menghentikan acara makan mereka dan menghampiri Jeongmin.

"H-hooekkk hhooeekkk.."

Hyunseong memijat tengkuk Jeongmin perlahan, supaya ia merasa lebih baik.

Donghyun terlihat khawatir. "Omo. Kau makan apa hingga bisa seperti ini?"

Jeongmin diam tak meenjawab. Ia maasih berkonsentrasi pada perutnya yang terasa semakin mual saja. Ia terus-terusan mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi dimakannya hingga tak bersisa. Bahkan yang terakhir, yang bisa mereka lihat hanya sairan bening yang dimuntahkan Jeongmin.

"Ya! Ya! Apa kau salah makan. Mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

Jeongmin mengelap mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kau harus istirahat sekarang."

Hyungseong dan Donghyun memapah Jeongmin menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Donghyun menyelimutinya dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau mau apa, hyung?" Tanya Hyunseong.

"Menghubungi manager. Aku harus bertanya, apa kita perlu memanggil dokter atau tidak."

"Ide yang bagus."

"Aku keluar sebentar." Kata Donghyun setelah ia mendengar suara seseorang menjawab teleponnya.

Hyunseong duduk disebelah Jeongmin. "Ya, gwenchana?"

"G-gwenchana, hyung… Perutku hanya sedikit sakit."

"…"

"Hyung.. tidak perlu panggil dokter…"

"Nanti kita tanyakan pada Donghyun hyung."

**###**

Ini sudah lewat dari jam satu pagi, tapi matanya tak juga ingin menutup. Jeongmin, sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia mencoba untuk tidur. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya. Sakit yang menjalar di perutnya semakin menjadi.

Sekarang ia menyesal, mengapa tadi saat manager mereka datang dan menawarkan untuk memanggil seorang dokter, mengapa ia menolaknya? Ah! Dia sangat menyesal.

Seluruh tubuhnya kini tertutup rapat oleh selimut tebal. Tubuhnya meringkuk. Kedua tangannya memeluk merutnya dengan erat. Tak jarang rintihan-rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Ingin rasanya ia membangunkan kedua bocah kembar disampingnya dan meminta mereka untuk menolongnya. Mengambilkan obat, minum, atau jika perlu memanggilkan dokter.

Jeongmin menggigit bibirnya erat ketika merasakan sakit itu kembali menjalar.

'Sebentar lagi pagi, Jeongmin. Kau harus kuat!' Batinnya menyemangati.

Namun sepertinya tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk bekerja sama jengan otaknya. Perlahan kesadarannya menurun.

**###**

"Dimana Jeongmin hyung?" Tanya Minwoo di meja makan. Ia baru saja melihat Kwangmin dan Youngmin keluar dari dalam kamar mereka.

"Dia masih tidur. Entahlah. Aku tidak berani membangunkannya." Jawab Kwangmin.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya ia terlambat bangun. Apa dia sangat lelah?"

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya." Seru Hyunseong.

Ia berjalan mengendap mendekati ranjang Jeongmin. Setelahnya, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam selimut Jeongmin dan menggelitikinya. Tapi tindakannya itu berhenti ketika tak juga mendapatkan respon dari lawannya.

"Ya! Jeongmin-a, ireonna!" Ia sedikit berteriak.

Hyunseong menyibak selimut yang menutupi wajah Jeongmin. Ia terkejut ketika melihat wajah Jeongmin yang sudah sangat pucat. "OMO! Ya! Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jeongmin.

"Donghyun hyung! Semuanya! Cepatlah kemari! Jeongmiin demam!" Teriak Hyunseong dari pintu kamar.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, semua member kini telah berkumpul di kamar tersebut.

"Apa dia masih tidur?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Tidak. Dia pingsan."

**###**

"Bagaimana uisa?" Tanya manager mereka.

Kini semua member dan satu manager mereka telah berada di rumah sakit terdekat. Mereka sangat panic dengan keadaan Jeongmin hingga mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kita pindahkan ke rumah sakit pusat. Pasien harus menjalani operasi secepatnya."

"Ya Tuhan! Mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Mianhae.." Kata Donghyun. "Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"Gwenchana, Donghyun-a. ini bukan salahmu."

"Rumah sakit ini akan memberikan surat rujukan."

"Ne." Jawab mereka singkat.

**###**

4 jam telah berlalu, tapi pintu operasi belum juga terbuka. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dokter baru saja memfonis Jeongmin dengan usus buntu yang dideritanya. Apendisitis. Sudah sangat parah dan harus menjalani operasi darurat.

"Dokter tadi bilang, Jeongmin sudah sangat parah. Lalu, apa kalian tidak mengetahui tanda-tanda jika Jeongmin sakit?" Tanya manager.

Mereka semua menggeleng. "Kami tidak tahu. Aku juga bingung. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit perut pada kami."

"Dan sekarang sudah separah ini."

'klek'

Mereka semua berdiri setelah mendengan suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari sana masih dengan menggunakan baju operasinya. Ia membuka maskernya dan hendak berbicara.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Operasinya berjalan lancar. Saat ini pasien telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kalian bisa menjenguknya. Tapi jangan membuat keributan, pasien harus istirahat total."

"Ne." Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju ruang rawat Jeongmin.

"Ah, dia belum sadar."

"Apa kalian bisa menunggui Jeongmin disini?" Tanya manager.

"Bisa, hyung."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, hyung?" Tanya Hyunseong.

"Aku akan mengatur jadwal kalian. Kalian tidak mungkin tampil berama Jeongmin dalam waktu dekat ini. Dokter bilang, dia harus istirahat total. Dan ini untuk kesembuhannya."

"Ah, ne. kami mengerti."

"Donghyun, nanti aku kabari jadwal kalian."

'Ne, hyung."

Setelahnya, manager mereka telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kalian kembali saja ke dorm. Aku yang akan menjaga Jeongmin. Kalian pasti lelah. Hari ini kita mendapat libur, sayang jika tidak diunakan." Kata Hyunseong.

"Kita bisa istirahat disini."

"Ne, Minwoo benar. Bukankah sama saja, disini ataupun di dorm."

"Ah, terserahlah."

"…"

"…"

'tak tuk tak ttuk'

Sudah hampirr 3 jam mereka menunggui Jeongmin di kamar itu, tetapi ia tak kunjung bangun. Bahkan Kwangmin dan Youngmin pun sudah tertidur dari tadi karena bosan. Lalu Minwoo, dia mengajak Donghyun untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit, karena dia bilang dia lapar. Mungkin karena dia masih dalam proses pertumbuhan.

"Emmhhh…"

Hyunseong terperanjat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi sempat terkantuk. Ia melihat Jeongmin sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Ssstttt… tenanglah…" Katanya sambil mengelus surai lembut Jeongmin.

Perlahan, Jeongmin membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya hingga ia bisa terbiasa dengan sorot cahaya ruangan itu.

"Hyung? Aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit, tadi pagi kau pingsan. Kami panic, dan langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Apendisitis. Kau baru saja menjalani operasi. Bagaimana? Apa lebih baik?"

Jeongmin mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Sedikit pusing. Dan aku lelah."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah."

"Emm, yang lain dimana?"

"Donghyun hyung dan Minwoo sedang ke kantin rumah sakit. Minwoo bilang, dia lapar."

"Kwangmin dan Yoyngmin?"

Hyunseong sedikit menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Jeongmi bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dibalik tubuhnya. Youngmin dan Kwangmin tengah tertidur pulas di sofa panjang rumah sakit.

'Mereka pasti sangat lelah.' Pikir Jeongmin.

"Hyung…" Panggil Jeongmin.

"Ne?"

"Mianhae…"

"Ah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah membuat kalian merasa khawatir. Aku sudah merepotkan kalian. Seharusnya kalian bisa istirahat di dorm. Tapi kalian sekarang disini, menemaniku."

"Gwenchana. Kami tidak merasa terbebani."

"…"

"Yang terpenting, kau cepat sembuh dan bisa kembali naik ke atas panggung."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kau harus istirahat total saat ini. begitulah kata uisa tadi."

"Tap-tapi-"

"Ah, manager juga sudah mengurus semua jadwal kita. Dan kau bisa kembali setelah kau sembuh."

"Tapi aku bisa jika hanya sekedar perform."

"Jangan membantah."

"A-a, ne." Sahut Jeongmin dengan malas. Ia merasa kesal.

"Jadi kau harus banyak makan dan minum obat. Supaya cepat sembuh dan bisa kembali perform."

"Ne. aku mengerti."

"Ahaha!"

**END**

**###**

Get Well Soon, Jeongmin © Anggra Ini Fasma

Wah! Akhirnya selsai juga. Ahaha! Yang suka Boyfriend, apa kalian juga merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jeongmin? Yah, walaupun hanya usus buntu, tapi entah meengapa saia jadi kepikiran. Dan jadilah FF ini.

So? RCL ^^

KAMSAHAMNIDAA! ^^


End file.
